It's not always that simple
by S. Wright
Summary: This is a one shot Yugioh fic.It’s Anzu ranting and the voice of reason refuses to agree with her.One Shot


This is a one shot Yugioh fic.

It's Anzu ranting and the voice of reason refuses to agree with her.

* * *

_**ЖҗҖ**_

* * *

_**It's not always that simple**_

Sometimes Anzu wondered why she even bothered. The constant frustration, the headache, the tears, the worrying…God, she had had it with that self-centered ass!

She was Yuugi's best friend. She had known him longer than Jou and Honda. She was not some wimpy little cheerleader who stood on the sidelines. She was Yuugi's friend, his comforter, and companion. She was not about to shoved out his life because that bastard sharing his bed had decided that she was no longer worthy of Yuugi's attention.

To think she once believed that she was in love with that creep. What the hell had she been smoking back then?

"Don't you think you are overacting, just a bit?" The lump on her couch inquired.

She did not think so.

Yuugi had dropped out school and was now trailing after the nefarious son of whore. The last time she spoke to Yuugi he had telephoned from Rio. Rio!

The unhelpful creature reminded her that Yuugi was now twenty; he could do whatever he wanted with his life.

"Yuugi's life was in Japan," she hissed through clenched teeth. "He was supposed to be at University, completing his studies and then starting life as adult. He was not supposed to be gallivanting about the globe hustling casinos out of their money."

Yuugi was a mathematics major, his "hustling" was a great way for him to apply to theories to practical applications.

That was not true; she refused to accept anything that differed from her views. That scoundrel was using Yuugi. Five days did not pass after Sugoroku's funeral before that rogue whisked Yuugi out of Japan. He had taken Yuugi from his home, his friends, and everyone who cared about him to god knows where without any consideration to how they felt.

The lump suggested that could have been Atemu's reason for taking Yuugi away. "Also," it said rather pointedly, "Yuugi would not be forced or coerced into doing anything he did not want. Why was it so difficult to for her to accept that Yuugi might have wanted to leave to leave Japan?"

Leave everything he knew behind? She would never believe that of him. Yuugi just wouldn't walk away from his friends.

"But she had left," the lump reminded her. Three days after graduating high school, Anzu had packed her bags and moved to America to purse her dancing career.

"That was different," she said defensively.

How?

This was not about her! How dare he try to draw a parallel between her life and Yuugi's? The circumstances were radically different—Yuugi had been brainwashed by that libertine. Why couldn't anyone else but her see that?

"That "libertine"," the un-welcomed voice of reason began, "was there for Yuugi during the worst of Sugoroku's illness. In the final months of the old man's life, Atemu spent his days running the shop, caring for Yuugi's grandfather when he could force Yuugi to attend his classes, and saving Yuugi when he was on the verge of a complete breakdown. He was there when Yuugi's friends were too busy with their own lives to notice what happening to their best friend."

This couldn't have been true because Yuugi would have telephoned her or something.

He hadn't and after his grandfather's death, Yuugi left. He didn't have to play at being normal anymore. His last tie to normalcy had passed on thus freeing Yuugi and allowing him to live the life he needed to live.

Denial was still evident on her features. She stubbornly clung to her belief that Yuugi had been forced to give up his life to follow that gambling rake around the world. She wanted him to do something about it. He had the resources to hire a private army to send after the pair and rescue Yuugi from that snake.

He had received an e-mail from his private investigator that morning. Atemu and Yuugi were in Monte Carlo. It seemed as if Atemu had grown tried of the card games and casinos. He had earned enough money in the last year for him and Yuugi to live like royalty for their rest of their lives. He doubted the two would ever return to Japan, but he saw no reason to inform Anzu. She would figure it out when Yuugi finally stopped calling and her letters came back without ever being opened.

Until then he would let her go on as she was. He was in no particular hurry to push her into anything. Their relationship was progressing at an even pace. A relationship that might have never come about had Yuugi remained in Japan, he hated to admit that, but it was true. Look at the conversation they were currently having. She was still half in love Yuugi, but given time, he would become the most important fixture in her life.

Still it was getting late and he had to be back in Japan for meeting. Seto Kaiba rose from Anzu's couch and stretched his tired back. She most have own the most uncomfortable sofa in the world.

Anzu blushed, she had done it again. She had spent another evening talking about Yuugi. She started to apologize but he waved it aside. He understood her concerns. For the longest time, she was the only other person Yuugi depended on besides his grandfather, it was hard for her to accept that someone else had stepped in and taken over that place that had once been hers.

They said their good-byes in the privacy of her apartment. She had wanted to see him to lobby but her telephone rang just before she reach for her jacket.

It was Yuugi.

Kaiba left without another word. For now, Yuugi still had her, but in the end she would be only his.


End file.
